Aichiœ Wetierjo
by love a sexy trash can
Summary: Ignacia, a small poor village in the south, isolated from the rest of Ninjago. While most don't know, two of Ninjago's greatest heroes, the Ninja, were from that village. It is also the only area left in Ninjago where the old tongue is still spoken fluently.


**Hey, guess who came back and is continuing with her bullshit! This person right here!**

 **I missed writing for this show. It will always hold a special place in my heart. Also, I need more Smith family content, istg.**

 **Based off a few headcanons that I will explain at the end! Enjoy!**

 **(Also, you can pronounce the italicized words however you want; I made them up.)**

* * *

"I sure did miss seeing the sky here," Ray said with a fond smile. He and Maya had arrived at Ignacia almost three weeks ago and each day, the couple would spend their time outside. So many years had passed since they left their home, but nothing has changed. The farmers, however, have changed in the ways they defended and fought. They also remembered the kind blacksmiths they had adored so much. The former Fire and Water Elemental Masters were rarely left alone. Maya hummed in response.

"Yes. Look at the stars over there, _aiiché_. So beautiful," she pointed out, leaning on her husband's shoulder.

"I see them. Although, there is something off," Ray thought out loud, stroking his chin. Maya raised an eyebrow and turned to face her husband.

"What's wrong?" she asked calmly, but the former Fire Master could detect the undertone of worry in her voice. He grinned.

"The only stars I want to see is in the galaxy of your eyes, _aiiché_ ," he answered, leaning close to place a kiss on his wife's forehead. Playfully, she swatted his arm.

"Aren't we getting old for such senseless games of flirting?" Maya teased. Ray laughed out loud, his bark cutting through the silence of the night.

"Maya, we will never get too old, especially when you're just as beautiful as the day I first met you." The former Water Master giggled.

"And you're just as cocky, _szkopýe_ ," Maya joked. The couple chuckled among themselves, sharing loving kisses every so often.

* * *

Half of those aboard the _Bounty_ was half-dead when two surprise visitors dropped by. Kai and Nya, both previously exhausted and ready to fall asleep in a bowl of sugary cereal and coffee, perked up and ran into their parents' arms.

"Ah, _butskháta_ , _pyunìchi_! We're so happy to see y'all again!" Ray shouted loud enough to wake the rest of the passengers on the ship. He smiled warmly as his son's head nuzzled against his chest. Maya held their daughter, smoothing out Nya's messy hair with her hand.

"How is my _gorvela pyunìchi_ doing?" she whispered so only her daughter can hear. She kissed the top of the kunoichi's head.

"Good, now that you're here," Nya answered, her voice muffled as she spoke into her mother's blouse.

"Hey hey, it's okay, _datchi_ ," Ray said, rubbing circles on his son's back as his shoulders shook. "Kai, everything is okay. Don't cry." Even after so many years apart, Ray would do anything to keep his children from crying out of hurt. He hated that he was the reason for his son's hurt, even when it was not said out loud; he knew what Kai was feeling. They shared the same fire that now burns at the Red Ninja's fingertips.

When the brunette mumbled something into his father's shirt, Ray leaned closer. "I couldn't hear that, _butskháta_. Say that again?" Shakily, Kai took a deep breath.

"I just missed y'all so much, _techāito_ , _værmisha_ ," the young Fire Master repeated himself. The older man smiled sadly and ruffled his son's spiky hair.

"So did we, Kai, Nya," he whispered so only his family could hear him and not their spectators.

"Hey Zane, what are they saying?" Jay asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand. The Nindroid stared at the family for a moment before facing the others.

"I do not understand what they are saying," he answered. A chorus of "What"s crashed onto him. "Please, give me a minute to figure out what language they are speaking in so I can understand." As Zane temporarily shut down, Cole scratched his scalp.

"Wait, they're talking in a different language?" he asked. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Uh, yeah! That's what Zane just said!" he shot back. He seemed annoyed with the Master of Earth but really, he was still tired and cranky that he had to wake up so early. Jay hated morning training.

"But then why does Zane not know what language it is in the first place?" Lloyd was the one who asked this time. Before the Master of Lightning could answer snarkily, Jay paused. How come Zane did not know? Were Kai and Nya just talking to their parents in some made up language from their childhood?

Before the brunette could come up with more questions, Zane powered on back into reality.

"Before I can continue on, what was the name of the village Kai and Nya grew up in?" the Nindroid asked.

"Ignacio, right?"

"No, Motor Mouth! _Ignacia_ ," Cole pronounced each syllable of the village's name.

"Just as I had suspected. Ignacia is a poor, isolated village with only a handful of people living there, about forty in total." Zane ignored the shocked comments and continued. "Because of this isolation, Ignacia was not notified of the change of the common language like the rest of Ninjago. The residents still continue to speak in this obsolete language to this day. However, because Ignacia has become known for the good trade they have with other towns, the people have been recently exposed to the common language. It may explain why Kai, Nya, and their parents are fluent in the common language." The Nindroid finished his fact dump.

"Quite correct, Zane." The Ninja jumped as Sensei Wu spoke from behind them, stroking his beard pensively. "I remember when I first met Ray. A poor blacksmith just barely getting by in life. I could hardly hold a conversation with him, with his broken speech and my forgetfulness of his native tongue." He chuckled. "Maya is one of the only people I have ever known to learn the old language. With ease, too! Truly a Master of Water."

"So, what are they saying, Uncle?" Lloyd asked the elder.

"Ah, quite nosy, you four. Well, they're just speaking about how much they love and missed each other. That is all," the Ninja's teacher answered. "Zane, please prepare breakfast. And make sure to make extra for our guests. I have the feeling they will be staying for quite some time," Wu advised, stealing a glance at the family. Even though he was nowhere near fluent in the old tongue, Wu could make out and understand one phrase that was repeatedly said:

" _Aichiœ wetierjo_."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this as my first piece for Ninjago in a while!**

 **Translation time!**

 ** _Aiiché_ : love**

 ** _Szkopýe_ : idiot**

 ** _Butskháta_ : son**

 ** _Pyunìchi_ : daughter**

 ** _Gorvela_ : beautiful**

 ** _Datchi_ : handsome**

 ** _Techāito_ : father**

 ** _Værmisha_ : mother**

 ** _Aichiœ wetierjo_ : I love you**

 **So, Zane basically explained my first headcanon about Ignacia being isolated so the people there basically speak their own language, making Kai and Nya bilingual.**

 **My second headcanon came up due to the fact that Ignacia is apparently south of the original monastery. (Y'all remember the monastery? Yeah, me too. Until the bitch burned down and we thought Zane was gonna leave but NOPE! He loves his fam too much.) So it's a small thing, but the Smith family say "y'all." Especially Ray and Kai. Maya doesn't say it as often because she's not from the south, and Nya is an in-between because she was exposed to the common language at a younger age than Kai.**

 **Kai says "y'all" and none of you can take that away from me.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to write more for Ninjago because I missed that.**

 **(Also, I wrote all of this on my phone at like midnight on a school night, uH-)**


End file.
